Percabeth proposals of Fame
by Kittycat3000
Summary: Several fun little one-shots of Percy proposing to Annabeth during his Famous life, Both Godly world and Mortal World, I MIGHT DO SOMETHING DIFFERENT, READ THE STORY THEN GO TO MY ACCOUNT FOR A POLL
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for extremely short sentence,just saying this doesn't have much to do with the gods.


	2. The Voice

I'm so sorry I didn't post !

Here it is...

Singing. Never in Percy's life had he thought he would be at the Finales of the The Voice. He remembered when he first Auditioned...

Flash back. Percy and Annabeth were thinking about signing Percy up for a Singing Competition. They needed to think about something other the ghastly Tartarus. They had been joking about it then but now here they were walking to the building the Voice was held in.

"Do you think we should do this ?" Percy said worriedly. "WHat if they don't like it ?"

"Relax Percy, I'm sure they'll at least cheer!" Annabeth tried to excitedly say. In honesty Annabeth didn't didn't know what to had never heard Percy sing before, and was mostly hoping it wasn't as bad as his dancing. She still had phantom pains where he stepped on her toes. She inwardly shuddered.

"Right...at least they'll cheer. At least I know that I have one person cheering me on." Percy replied, Sarcasam oozing from his voice. " Well Wish me luck okay?"

"Always."

The camp wasn't supposed to know except the seven plus Chiron, but Leo couldn't keep his mouth he had to make a Mega T.V for the camp to watch while the seven accompanied Percy in his 'Journey'.

They soon arrived inside the building and ...(I don't know what happens during this time so skipping straight to the actual show. By the way the judges are Adam Levine,Shakira, Usher, and Blake Shelton.)

On screen:

Percy stood on the stage face towards the ground waiting for the music to was going to sing "How far we've come" by Matchbox Twenty

" Waking up at the start of the end of the world

But it's feeling just like any other morning before"

The judges still in shock.

Shakira: He's good

Adam: You think?

"Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone

The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I started staring at the passengers who are waving goodbye.

Can you tell was really special about me all this time?

I believe the world is going to the ground!"

In near synchronization The Judges hit the buzzers...(You know what's going to happen next) Skipping straight to the end of this song)

Percy put his hand to his forehead, wiping off the sweat he somehow achieved while singing.

Adam: Wow..I ..just...wow

Blake:Good job kid you got Adam speechless!*Chuckle*

Shakira: So, what is-

Usher: Do I not get a say on this!

Shakira:Later, Now-

insert Ushers look of incredulity

-what is your Name and where are you from?

Percy quickly replied, "My name is Percy Jackson and I am from Manhattan, New York!"

Adam: Wow you must have gone a long way to get why are you here...?

!Percy thought about it before he replied,"When I first signed up for this , it was merely meant as a joke and to keep my **mind** off as the days got closer , I realized Music had a greater impact on me than I have ever known and of course I'm here because of my my awesome girlfriend!"

Shakira: Awwwww! That's so sweet!

Blake: You know, you have an unique voice, A voice that will almost certainly get you in the Finals, if you go with me.

Shakira:Or me

Adam:And me! So who are you choosing?

Usher: And I still don't get a say in this!Well just to make it easier for everyone...What they said.

Percy burst out laughing,"Well, you are all amazing artists-

Usher:Artist? Do I look like someone who spends time in paint galleries?

"There's no proof you don't!"

Usher: Touché

"But I choose...Adam Levine

Adam:Bam!

Flash back ends.

And Percy had climbed the tower going and rising to the top until the finales. The only question was will he make it?

 **So this is not an authors note, I'm just seeing if anyone will read down a bit to see the rest.**

His Finishing song was The Hall of Fame by The Script #3.(here is that la dee da that I don't want to write.)

He stood in the midst of three people , the three finalists."Third place goes to Alexa!"Claps and cheers were heard all around."First place goes to.." His breath hitched," Percy Jackson !" Everything went silent...and then it erupted into cheers! He was the , He was so happy he couldn't breathe.

Adam: Anything you want to say?

Percy fumbled for his microphone,"When I first auditioned for the Voice, I had said that I had signed up as a joke, but to be here on this staged, I feel truly blessed to have this chance." The crowd finalists were excused to see their family.

Percy ran into Annabeth's arms, and for the first time, started started crying as well. Of course the stupid cameras got ahold of the scene but Percy didn't care at that moment, all he Cared was that he was here, and in Annabeth's arms. He turned to the camera and his grin could be seen from miles away. Thank you ! Show's over! And thus began Percy Jackson's Fame.


	3. Percabeth New Year

**In this world people say magic isn't real, but when you think about it maybe magic is just what we used to explain the unknown, For instance, Moving your arm, Muscles pull your arm, Nerves are sent to move the arm, Nerves are sent from the brain, Why does the brain send nerves to the arm, because you want to move or eat or something, why do you want to move around? Because you brain said so, Why does your brain want to move around? Because it doesn't want to feel pain or something or other, Why does the brain avoid pain when it is a figment of imagination? This could go on and on, and you could find a million reasons, and go one forever, but you don't you decide to stop and just believe something is making your brain do this, and I think that's why people believe in Magic, Becuase they do not want to go on forever, Maybe Magic is real, or maybe one day scientists will find the very end of the long puzzle, but until then, there is no reason to not believe in magic. Maybe you choose not to believe it because you think it is childish, yet younger children think more, and wonder more, giving them a farther mindset to life, but older people think the older you get, the wiser you are and young ones do not think much. But this could all be backwards, and the older ones do not think much. Just think about that. If you read this entire thing, comment, Blue Macaroni. I don't own the characters or the song**

Percy's fame had spread so quickly with his new song, Classic, that he barely had a chance to plan anything, but what he did have planned was a plan to build something permanent between him and Annabeth. He stood on the Stage, minutes after the New York Ball drop, as the last act of the night and everything was perfect. Annabeth was backstage and his buddies had all the props ready, he could only hope everything went perfectly.

He took a deep breath, " Hello New York!" Percy yelled into his over-the-ear microphone. The crowd screamed and hollered back incoherent things. " It's 2016 now!" The crowd screamed even louder! " I have a song for you tonight, I want you to guess the name of the song and chant it with me when I say it okay? Ready? Yeah!"

Marry me by Jason Derulo

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do_

He went backstage and brought out Annabeth who just smiled thinking is was another of his antics

 _And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in in love so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

He took a dramatic pause

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say ," Will you marry me?"_

Annabeth by now figured what was going on had tears pricking her eyes

 _Singing_

 _Ooh woah ooh oh_

 _Ooh woah ooh oh_

 _Ooh woah ooh oh_

 _Oh, Yeah_

 _How many girls can make me feel like this?_

 _Baby, I don't ever plan to find out_

 _The more I look the more i find the reasons why_

 _You're the love of my life_

 _You know one of these days when I get my money right_

 _Buy you everything and show you the finer things in life_

 _We'll forever be in in love so there ain't no need to rush_

 _But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

 _I'll say, " Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _And if I lost everything_

 _In my heart it means nothing]_

 _'Cause I have you,_

 _Girl, I have you,_

 _To get right down on bended knee_

 _Nothing else would be better, better_

 _That day when..._

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I swear that I will mean it_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _(I'll get down on one knee)_

 _I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh woah ooh oh_

 _Got me singing_

 _Ooh woah ooh oh_

 _Would you marry me baby?_

 _Ooh Woah ooh oh_

 _Ooh woah ooh oh_

 _Ooh woah ooh oh_

 _A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

 _When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

 _Wake up every morning with you in me bed_

 _That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah_

Percy then swiftly got down on one knee and pulled out a gorgeous ring ," Annabeth, You always wanted to be an architect because you wanted to build something permanent, Let's build something permanent between us.

Annabeth, Will you marry me?" Annabeth muttered something behind her hands, and said louder,

"Of course you dummy!" and threw her arms around him. The crowd went crazy. Annabeth muttered something in his ear and due to his microphone, every one could hear it. "I LOVE YOU, SEAWEED BRAIN." and they kissed.

 **Voila every one! Tell me if you want a Percabeth New Year's wedding to go along with this or not, Bye!**

 **-Kittycat3000**


	4. PERCABETH WEDDING

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson

 **Another one of my deep ( albeit a little strange ) thoughts for you!**

 **What if one day, Aliens actually came to earth? I don't mean those slimy green people in the movies but like Aliens that looked exactly like humans and spoke like humans but could morph into anything? Like liquid? They could literally take over the world! Imagine this, you're now working at a nuclear power plant and you see some water on the floor, you frown and walk over to wipe it up to prevent any accidents. As you reach down it grabs you and takes you down. As you lose consciousness you barely see a humanoid object morph into a carbon copy of you, the same accent, even that stupid annoying part of your hair that wouldn't stay down from the morning and... Darkness...Well, I think I successfully set our nightmares for the rest of the year! Enjoy the Story! ( Kittycat3000, that was too much : Please it was fine...okay maybe a little too much : * Sigh * Too late now! ) Comment My freaking hair is on fire! ( With 9 !'s )** ** _Any Questions, Leave a review or PM me! And now that I have added a bunch of text after I said enjoy the story I'm feeling bad.. soo.. BYE!_**

Percy I

Percy rung his hand out, If it weren't for Aphrodite he would be sweating buckets. Aphrodite had restricted him from sweating on the dress shirt unless he wanted to become perfume. It didn't sound terrifying but Aphrodite assured him that she had a closetful of perfume people and they were not enjoying it. It was very subtle but Percy immediately thought of the worst things that could happen. It also didn't help that there were cameras following him 24/7 and he probably looked insane from nervousness. But eventually the time came and he stood at the edge of the altar at long island sound. He wasn't close to camp half-blood, His mortal life prevented that but he wanted a place that was home to everyone so He chose Montauk. If you haven't noticed it was a very casual wedding(If weddings could be casual) and had everything perfectly planned out in 3 months. He stood at the end of the alter waiting for his future wife. Wife, He liked that word, especially with Annabeth's name.

Annabeth II

Annabeth got ready in the very cabin that Percy had loved all those years ago. She instead of the normal wedding dress , she wore a very long red sundress with her hair in a half-up, half-down manner. Volumized with salt spray. She loved the overall look. She took a deep breath and left the cabin with her bridesmaids and flower girl. The flower-maid, Vanessa, was one of Percy's friend's daughter. Actually, it was Adam Levine's daughter. The 2 had struck up a friendship after the Voice and went out and did guy stuff all the time. She hoped they didn't do anything too crazy...actually, scratch that they probably always did something crazy knowing her Seaweed Brain. Vanessa skipped down the aisle while music played softly along and then the beat dropped. Specially hired choreographers had taught Annabeth and her Bridesmaids how to dance and they had done it behind the back of Percy, so this was a complete surprise to him. Unknown to most of the world Annabeth was quite a good singer and had written a song specifically for this occasion. The bridesmaid danced down the aisle and Annabeth ran forward and brought Percy forward.

(Listen to the song Must be love by Christina Grimmie, Silently cries, I wrote this before her death, RIP)

 _I was sitting at the mall with my friend on a Monday_

 _Saying I was gonna leave this town_

 _leave this town, Run away_

 _But then you walked in and I think my heart just skipped a beat_

 _One look and everything just froze_

 _Like a rock a-rolling down a hill_

 _Like a car with no one at the wheel_

 _Take me to the Doctor '_

 _cause I'm shaking,_ _I need water_

 _Do they have a pill I'm feeling ill_

 _It Must be Love, it must be love, it must be love_

 _It must be love, It must be love, It must be love_

 _It's in my heart-eh, It's in my body_

 _It must be love_

 _I'm working all day and night staying busy minding my business_

 _Ain't looking for trouble got no man on my Wishlist_

She was Interrupted by Percy Laughing and singing another song but not without quickly saying, " This was how I felt about you the moment I laid my eyes on you." All the women in the crowd squealed at the cuteness.

( Listen to Kid in Love by Shawn Mendez )

I know that we just met

Maybe this is dumb

But it feels like something

from the moment that we touched

'Cause it's alright, It's alright

I wanna make you mine

The way you're lightin' up the room

Caught the corner of my eye

We can both sneak out the backdoor

We don't have to say goodbye

'Cause it's alright,it's alright

To waste time tonight

CHORUS

Maybe I'm just a Kid in love

Maybe I'm just a Kid in Love

Oh, Baby

If this is what it's like falling in love

Then I don't ever wanna grow up

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Oh, baby

It'd be cool if it's the 2 of us

But I don't ever wanna grow up

'Cause I got it all

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

And I got it all

And I don't ever wanna grow up

Said, Your place is Kinda close,

and your 'rents are outta town

Baby, There's no pressure

But if you're down, I'm down

'Cause it's alright, it's alright

To just talk tonight

If you're feeling kinda crazy

Turn down the lights

We can take our time

So whatever you like

It's alright, it's alright

I wanna make you mine

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid on love

Oh, Baby

If this is like falling in love

then I don't ever wanna grow up

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid on love

Oh, Baby

It'd be fine if it's the two of us

But I don't ever wanna grow up

[x2]

'Cause I got it all

oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

and I got it all

And I don't ever wanna grow up

You make me feel like I got it all, yeah

And you make me feel

like I'm just a kid in love

And you make me feel like I got it all

And you make me feel like I don't ever want to grow up

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid on love

Oh baby

If this is what it;s like falling in love

Then we don't ever have to grow up

Maybe I'm just a kid in love

Maybe I'm just a kid on love

oh baby

When we're alone and it's the two of us

I can't get enough

I got it all, yeah

I got it all, yeah

and I've got it, and I've got it all

and I've got it, and we've got it all

and I've got it, and I've got it all

But I don't ever wanna grow up

END

Annabeth smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, " You didn't let me finish my song!" she accused.

Percy gave his signature grin," Well I want you to become Mrs. Jackson sooner."

Annabeth melted," Why can't I ever stay mad at you seaweed brain?"

( Rest of the Wedding Yadadadadada)

When the world got a video of the Wedding via social media, Twitter broke for the 2nd time since Ellen's famous celebrity selfie. All the non-single men got a berating on why couldn't they be as romantic as Percabeth from their Significant other. Annabeth and Percy didn't care, they had each other and that was all that they cared about.

 **I have a problema guys, I can't decide whether to use these 3 chapters and continue this story and make another story for proposals or if I should just keep this to proposals and another story , wedding etc. There will be a poll on my account, Please vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Ya'll...I would like to say something. and that is that I absolutely suck. I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A YEAR. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME *WAILING*. BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD ONCE A MONTH. especially since I probably won't have anything to do over vacation when I'm in China with no YOUTUBE, NO SOCIAL MEDIA, NO FANFICTION WEBSITES. dam you China. I may need to adjust my schedule because as much as I love ya'll ( And I'm doing a TOTALLY great job showing ya'll) I go to a more academically say...quick paced school so the homework load is crazy so I was overwhelmed. NOW I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE. I'm really just repeating the same words over and over again. I WILL WRITE A CHAPTER NOW! not sure which story since I'm posting this on everyone of my stories...but IT'S GONNA SOME STORY. Thank you for listening and stay tuned


End file.
